1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to cosmetic containers and more particularly to an eyeliner pencil having two application heads at two ends respectively, the application heads adapted to have different colors and/or shapes for selection.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, an eyeliner pencil has a absorbent core for storing cosmetic liquid, an application head, and a wick member having a portion immersed in the absorbent core and the remaining portion connected to the application head so that the cosmetic liquid may flow to the pencil head shaped application head via the wick member in use.
However, the conventional eyeliner pencil suffers a number of disadvantages. For example, it only has a single application head. Its cap includes metal components. It is relatively bulky. Only one application head is available. The manufacturing cost is high. Finally, the manufacturing processes pollute the environment.
Thus, the need for improvement still exists.